


These Chills Didn't Come From The Cold

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Impregnation Kink, Louis in Panties, M/M, Negotiated Kinks, No mpreg, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, but its not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always horny, and Harry's always there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Chills Didn't Come From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seokjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjean/gifts).



> Here it is! This was my first time ever writing for an exchange and I had a lot of fun writing content that's not typically my style! Apologies for the short length but I strictly write porn without plot (and for good reason). Hopefully I was able to include everything as requested!
> 
> I am still fairly new to writing fan fiction and feedback of every nature is always welcome. 
> 
> Also title is from "Chills" by Down With Webster (shoutout to my fellow Canadians).

_Now._

 

Harry blinked at his phone screen a few times, and reread the message. His eyes shifted up and glanced around the room looking at the bored faces of his coworkers.

 

_Really Lou? Right now? I’m at work._

Harry squirmed around in his squeaky office chair, and nervously waited for Louis’ response.

 

_Yeah babe I’m horny and you promised ;)_

 

Harry sighed and quickly packed up his laptop and notes; shoving them into his messenger bag. He was about to slip his phone back into his pocket when he felt it vibrate with a new message. He unlocked it and opened his conversation with Louis. It was a picture Louis had taken from about chest height of the tip of his hard cock peeking through a pair of panties. Harry blushed and quickly slipped the phone back into the pocket of his trousers.

 

 He looked up at his boss who was giving him a small, closed lip smile, followed by a tiny wink. Everyone knew Harry’s husband Louis was somewhat… needy and occasionally required Harry to leave work to “attend” to him. Although it appeared his boss was no exception to this knowledge, Harry silently hoped that he was not aware of the full extent of it.

 

Harry scuttled down the steps to his office building and hauled the first cab he could see. There was no time to take the train, not when Louis was waiting for him, more than likely naked. Harry settled into the backseat of the cab and loosened his tie. He discreetly palmed himself, trying not to get too riled up before he could get to Louis.

 

They arrived at his building and Harry flew up the stairs to their apartment; his messenger bag flying behind him and slamming into the railing. He fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one. Finally he burst through the door.

 

“Hey baby” he said, running his fingers through his messy curls while trying to contain his flush.  He looked up and down at Louis who was sat perched on the kitchen island. He was wearing a pair of black, brief style panties and a tight, slightly sheer black t-shirt.

 

Louis uncrossed his legs, and opened his arms for Harry, beckoning him closer. Harry dropped his bag, and crashed into Louis’ arms, reaching behind him to gently pull at his hair.  Harry’s hands slid to Louis’ waist, and he nosed along his neck.

 

“Oh baby…”Harry breathed while gently sucking on the sensitive skin below Louis’ ear. “…You drive me fucking wild” he finished, placing a few rapid soft kisses to the same spot.

 

Louis threw his head back, hooked his ankles around Harry’s thighs, and slid them up and down slowly. He used his nails to gently scratch at Harry’s back. Harry pressed his fingers a little harder into Louis’ hips and nosed along his jaw line. Louis tilted his head forward, and pressed his forehead to Harry’s. He slid his hands up and over Harry’s shoulders, snuck them to the top of his dress shirt, and began undoing the buttons. He undid the first three, and slid his hand inside, gently tracing Harry’s collarbones. He undid the rest of the buttons, and pushed the shirt off, exposing Harry’s entire chest. Louis bent forward and attached his lips to the soft spot of skin right above Harry’s swallow tattoos.

 

Harry moved his hands to Louis’ ass cheeks, and lifted him up off the counter and placed him on the ground. He spun him around by his hips, and roughly pushed him in the counter. Louis leaned his head back onto Harry’s shoulder and moaned, reaching one hand behind him to grasp Harry’s hip. Harry resumed mouthing at Louis’ neck, sucking hot marks into the tender skin.

 

Harry snuck a hand between Louis’ thighs, and pried them apart. He placed his hand on Louis’ lower back, and pushed, bending him over the island. Harry lowered his chest so it was flush with Louis’ back, and let his fingers roam, rucking up Louis’ t-shirt in the process.

 

 He licked the shell of Louis’ ear and breathed hotly, “Gonna eat you out until you cry babe”.

 

Louis shuddered, and spread his fingers wide across the cool counter top, effectively bracing himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ chest and fanned his fingers out, feeling the strong muscle. It bunched his t-shirt even further, exposing the skin on Louis’ lower tummy to the cool counter top, resulting in another shiver.            

 

“M’ready love” Louis whispered.

 

Harry tugged Louis’ shirt off and tossed it aside. He dipped his hands beneath the thin material covering Louis’ bum, then swiftly ripped the panties down Louis’ legs. Harry took a step back and tugged off his own trousers, leaving him standing there in just his tight boxer briefs.

 

Harry slithered to his knees, and spread Louis’ cheeks apart. He licked a long stripe from his balls all the way to the bottom of his spine. Louis released a tiny shiver, and gripped harder at the counter. He teased Louis and pressed soft kisses to his cheeks before returning his tongue to Louis' hole. Harry picked up his pace, licking repeatedly over his pink entrance. He removed his mouth to take a deep breath, but kept his fingers kneading into the skin of Louis’ ass. He breathed hot air over Louis’ hole, ripping another load moan from Louis. Harry slowly started to sink his tongue inside, gripping tight on Louis’ hips to keep him from wiggling. He fucked him roughly with his tongue, causing Louis to lean further down on the counter, bringing his chest closer to the surface.

 

In one swift motion, Harry reached his hands out and grabbed Louis’ arms, bringing them around his back, causing Louis to slam completely down onto the counter. He positioned Louis’ hands so they were on his own ass, and gave a small tap to signal for him to spread. Louis rested his cheek on the hard surface, and released several loud, but muffled moans, sending shocks straight to Harry’s rock hard cock.

 

Louis’ cock was standing straight up and grazed his tummy with every slight jostle from Harry. The overwhelming sensation caused a fear tears to leak from his eyes. He wiped his face gently across the counter top.

 

“H-Harry….Harry…M’so close” he whispered, fighting to keep his hands from slipping from their position on his ass.

 

Harry glanced up from his spot on the floor, but kept his tongue in Louis’ entrance. He reached a hand between Louis’ legs and started gently rolling his balls, in rhythm with his tongue thrusts.

 

He sucked one of his own fingers in his mouth, and then slowly teased the rim of Louis’ hole. He waited until Louis was quietly begging before slipping it inside, enjoying the slow drag against Louis’ warm walls. He twisted his finger and curled it a little, ripping a scream from Louis. Louis’ face was pressed tight against the counter top and his tears were starting to form tiny puddles beneath his head. Harry was relentless on his prostate, hitting it just right with every jab of his finger. Harry got up off his knees and pressed himself to Louis’ back once again. He leaned over, keeping one finger inside of him, and licked at his ear lobe.

 

“Listen to you Louis, crying and begging for me. Such a good boy. Come now Lou, come on.” Harry purred, and gently nibbled on Louis’ sweet spot.

 

Louis was writhing beneath him, rutting his cock against the counter top.

 

“Oh Harry, oh Harry, I’m coming… I’m gonna…” Louis panted, his face still pressed into the counter top.

 

Harry grinned and pushed with a little more force, and Louis was quickly shooting white ribbons all over his tummy and the counter top.

 

Harry curled an arm around Louis’ middle, and gently spun him around. He hiked Louis back up onto the island, and carefully laid him down, so he was laying flat on his back. Harry spread his knees, and dipped his fingers into the little dip on Louis’ tummy, scooping up some of the come. He pressed himself on top of Louis, placing one hand flat on the counter top, bringing the hand with the come to Louis’ lips. Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, and slowly licked his lips and opened his mouth. Harry pressed his fingers inside of Louis’ mouth, leaving Louis to lap at the come desperately. Harry made Louis lick up every drop of come, and rewarded him with an absolutely filthy kiss. He braced both hands on Louis’ cheeks, and licked deep into his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

 

After several long, breathless minutes, Harry pulled back and placed his forehead on Louis’. He wrapped his long fingers around Louis’ tiny wrists and gripped tight.

 

“This is just the beginning babes…I’m gonna fucking _ruin_ you…bedroom _now_ ”.

 

Harry lifted Louis off of the counter and placed him on his feet. He grabbed both of Louis’ wrists and held them together in one hand behind Louis’ back. Louis let his head fall to the side, and Harry bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Harry started walking Louis in the direction of their bedroom, leaning down so he could whisper in his ear.

 

“I’ll fill you up so good you’ll be feeling me in there for _weeks_ Lou.”

 

Louis shivered and increased his pace; stumbling a little as his feet struggled to keep up with his mind. He _craved_ Harry so much that his entire body felt like a live wire waiting to ignite at any moment.

 

Harry nipped carefully at his ear, and then pushed open the door to their room.

He laid Louis down sideways on the bed so his legs were hanging off, and reached into their nightstand and pulled out a sleeping mask. They were still new to exploring their kinks so for now it would have to suffice for a proper blindfold. Harry slipped the mask over Louis’ eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

“You good baby?” he asked while trailing his hand along the sensitive skin on Louis’ lower tummy.

 

“Y-yeah Harry” Louis panted, his fingers traveling towards his cock.

 

Harry tisked and pushed Louis’ arms up so they were lying on the mattress above his head. Harry circled the bed, and stood behind where Louis was lying. He leaned forward and ran his hands down Louis’ chest, lowering his head to place a few upside down kisses to Louis’ lips. Harry grabbed Louis’ arms and pulled them back towards himself, as Louis had already sneakily moved them in the direction of his cock. Harry ran his strong hands along Louis’ biceps and placed a few soft kisses to his inner arm. He placed them palm up on the bed, and bent further forward to lick Louis’ nipples. He swirled his tongue around them, enjoying seeing them puff up and redden a little bit. He bit at one cautiously, Louis letting out a small yelp at the sensation.

 

“Fuck…look at you Lou, all spread out for me, dick already hard again”.

 

Harry returned to the other side of the bed to face Louis again. He sank to his knees and adjusted himself between Louis’ legs. He ran his palm along Louis’ cock, flattening it out on his stomach. Harry licked his palm and jerked Louis’ cock a few times, maintaining his erection. He wasted no time in placing his entire mouth around the shaft, and sinking down until he could feel it in the back of his throat.

 

Harry saw Louis’ arms twitching, and slowly sliding down the bed towards Harry.

 

“Lou…. Put your hands back…” Harry warned with a mischievous grin he knew Louis couldn’t see.

 

Louis whined but slid his hands back, grabbing onto the duvet for distraction. Harry sank his lips back down on Louis’ cock, hollowing out his cheeks to achieve a deeper suck. He swallowed carefully around the tip driving Louis wild. Harry slid his hand up and down the small area of Louis’ cock that wasn’t in his mouth. Louis writhed around on the sheets; gripping so hard his knuckles were turning white.

 

“Gonna come Harry.” Louis moaned before biting his forearm.

 

“Nope, sorry babes not yet. I have bigger plans.” Harry said simply after popping off Louis’ cock.

 

Louis cried out in frustration, and used his little hands to wipe away the tears pooling underneath his mask. He _loved_ when Harry teased him and edged him like this. The endgame was always worth effort.

 

Harry looped his arms around Louis’ legs and pulled him close to his body, causing Louis’ back to lift off the bed, leaving only his shoulders and head to rest on the sheets. He turned him slightly so he was no longer sideways, but rather, his head was now near the headboard. Louis gripped his arms tight round Harry’s back, and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent another porn quality moan from escaping his lips.

 

Harry had left him blindfolded and although they had previously discussed incorporating the blindfold in bed, it was a new experience and it was driving Louis absolutely crazy. It was heightening his other senses, and he loved the anticipation of not knowing what Harry would do next.

 

Louis soon felt something warm and wet prodding at his hole, as Harry began to eat Louis out once more. Fortunately for the two of them, it was one of Harry’s most favourite sexual actions to perform, and one of Louis’ to receive. Harry lowered his head to Louis’ shiny hole and gave a few long licks up his perineum, right to his balls, and then started circling his rim. Louis screamed with pleasure and dug his nails into Harry’s back, which only encouraged him. He loved manhandling Louis.  

 

Harry pushed Louis’ legs further towards the headboard, exposing his hole even more. Harry kissed it roughly and few times then dove his tongue inside with such force that the headboard began to collide with the wall. Louis moved one of his hands to squeeze Harry’s bicep and panted even harder as he was pressed further into the mattress.

 

“Fuck….. _fuck_ ” he whimpered.

 

Harry sucked two of his fingers deep into his mouth, and started to work them in alongside his tongue in Louis’ hole. Harry scissored his fingers inside Louis, letting out the occasional groan at the sheer sensation of how tight and warm he was. He curled them slightly to apply pressure on Louis’ prostate. He placed his large hand on Louis’ lower tummy and gently rubbed in small circles.

 

“Oh Harry…please fuck me. _Please_.” Louis moaned.

 

Louis’ body was covered in sweat making him gleam, and look absolutely edible. Harry lifted his mouth from Louis’ hole and took a minute to absorb and appreciate the view. He removed his fingers, and watched Louis’ hole twitch, yearning to be filled with something again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning and attempting to slow his breathing.

 

When he was more relaxed, Harry got up from his spot kneeling on the bed, and shook out his legs a little. He ran his hand over his own cock a few times, and got back on the bed, walking on his knees back to where Louis was lying. He pulled Louis roughly towards him, so his legs rested on top of Harry’s thighs, and his ass was lifted off the mattress. Harry leaned forward and snaked his hand back down to grab hold of Louis’ cock. He jerked him roughly, keeping one hand on his shoulder to prevent him from sliding up.

 

Harry leaned back until he was now the one lying on the bed, and pulled Louis forward until he was straddling Harry, with his shins flat on the mattress. Louis’ blindfold still sitting snuggly across his eyes. Harry ran his fingers up and down Louis’ chest, occasionally rolling his nipples between his fingers. Harry's cock was hot and heavy, standing straight up in the air. Louis arched his back a little, and reached behind himself to grab a hold of Harry’s cock. Louis rubbed it between his crack, grinding down on Harry to create some friction on his own aching member. Harry tugged lazily at Louis’ cock, while Louis increased his pressure on Harry’s cock, still sliding between his cheeks. Harry kept his eyes locked on Louis; their heavy panting filling the otherwise silent room.

 

Louis ran his fingers up his own tummy and stretched his arms out high above his head. He rolled his neck to the side, and forced his thighs to bear all of his weight. Harry could see them tremble with each little rock Louis did. Louis lowered his arms back down, and started sucking his fingers in his mouth. It was beyond obscene. He hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked long and deep. He started to gag a little, but that didn’t stop him. He only increased his pace, and Harry could _hear_ just how hard he was sucking.

 

Louis braced one hand on Harry’s chest and then snuck his other hand behind himself and inserted three fingers. He rocked up and down, maintaining friction against Harry’s cock. Harry knew this little teasing act wouldn’t last much longer before Louis was once again a crying, begging mess, so he let him take his time with this one.

 

When Harry decided he had enough, he sat up, and swiftly switched positions, placing Louis lying on his back underneath him. Louis instinctually wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, locking his ankles tightly together.

 

“Gonna fill you up babe, gonna get you pregnant with my baby.” Harry breathed while placing rough kisses to Louis’ tummy.

 

Louis released a high-pitched whine and Harry could see that he was biting his lip. Harry learned early on into their relationship that Louis became incredibly aroused at the thought of Harry impregnating him. Harry didn’t bring it up every time they had sex, but he slipped it in occasionally, and they always knew they would both be in for an incredible night.

 

He gave a few long sucks to Louis’ cock, and then, leaning over him, grabbed both of his wrists in one hand, and kept them high above Louis’ head. They made out for several minutes, sliding their hard cocks together, both reveling in the intense friction. Harry eventually grew impatient, and in one swift motion, flipped Louis over with one hand on his hip, and the other still gripping his wrists tight. Harry leaned over his shoulder and snaked his hand down to Louis’ jaw; kissing him deeply. He licked long stripes up his neck, relentlessly teasing Louis and causing him to whimper and squirm.

 

“Stay still Lou or it stops now.” Harry warned, his dominant side coming through stronger than usual.

 

He spread himself out flat on top of Louis, and wrapped his own arms around Louis’ now bent ones. He reached for the bottle of lube, and slowly slicked himself; biting his lip from the arousal of seeing Louis’ ass in all its glory. He loved Louis in this position because it meant he could properly appreciate every soft curve of Louis’ body. His trim waist that seamlessly melded into his round bum, the way his ass jiggled from his heavy panting. Harry couldn’t resist but smooth his hands over the curves a few times, before lining himself up with Louis’ hole. He rubbed his cock around the rim a few times, before slowly pushing past the ring of muscle and advancing his cock inch by inch. He lips made a smacking sound as his kissed along Louis’ cheek.

 

“You alright love?” he asked in between kisses. It wasn’t often they got a little rough, and Harry wanted to make sure everything was still good.

 

Louis was panting too hard to give a verbal answer, but he tightened his hand that was holding Harry’s, and gave a weak nod. Harry smoothed his hand down Louis’ side all the way to his thigh and then back again, never letting his lips disconnect from Louis’ cheek. Louis’ free hand gripped tight at the bed sheet, and moaned, wiggling slightly trying to get Harry to start moving again.

 

“Feel good baby? Like the way my cock fills you up?” Harry panted before placing another bruising kiss to Louis’ lips.

 

He snapped his hips against Louis, but continued to hold him tight. He shifted slightly to left and made direct contact with Louis’ prostate. Louis cried out and the tears started to flow once again. Louis pressed his face into the mattress and moaned, feeling every inch of Harry’s cock. Harry’s thrusts were completely ruthless, and Louis couldn’t believe he hadn’t actually gone _through_ the mattress yet.

 

Harry grunted and lifted his hand to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. Without removing himself from inside Louis, he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a polka dot patterned headscarf to tie up his wild curls. The angle caused his cock to slide even deeper in Louis, earning a loud yelp. Harry paused in that angle, while tying his hair and then started to snap his hips rigorously. He placed one hand on Louis’ hip and other on his shoulder to prevent him from thrusting into the headboard.

 

Harry got back onto his knees, and tucked his legs behind himself. He placed his thumbs on the dimples of Louis’ spine, and fanned his fingers out around Louis’ sides. He leaned forward to kiss at Louis’ neck, before resuming his tall position. He proceeded to pound relentlessly into Louis’ tight heat. Louis’ moaned and grasped at the edge of the mattress for support. Harry slipped one hand up to Louis’ shoulder, and fucked him even harder, causing Louis to cry out. Louis’ body was jolting forward with every thrust, making his ass jiggle. It was Harry’s absolute most favourite sight in the world, so it only encouraged him to maintain the pounding.

 

He slid his hands back down to Louis’ ass and let his hands knead at the flesh, before placing them at the bottom of his spine once again. Louis’ back was arched, that Harry was acting as his anchor, keeping his lower half pinned the bed. Louis was so caught up in panting and moaning that he hadn’t noticed Harry hungrily biting at his earlobe, urging him to come for a second time.

 

Harry licked all over his neck and his ear, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ sides. He slowed his thrusts slightly to focus on Louis’ pleasure for a moment.

 

“Come on Lou, come on… come for me babe,” he urged, pinching at Louis’ sensitive nipples.

 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hip and positioned him so he was on halfway leaning on his side and back, but still angled towards Harry. Harry threw his leg over his shoulder, and roughly pushed himself back in. He placed a strong grip on Louis’ cock and began to jerk him fiercely. Louis’ leg bounced on his shoulder with every thrust. Harry folded him in half even more, pushing himself deeper inside, creating a whole new wave of incomprehensible babbling from Louis.

 

“H-Har…Harry..I…..I just….I need…..” he cried, tightening his one hand grip on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yeah Lou? You gonna come? Gonna come all over that pretty tummy?” Harry panted without relent to his furious fucking.

 

Louis looked completely blissed out. His eyes were glassy, and his tongue was limp and hanging from the side of his mouth. His cock quickly started shooting streams of come, landing mostly on his tummy and Harry’s hand.

 

The sight in front of him was enough to make Harry shoot his own load deep into Louis. He fucked a very pliant Louis through his own orgasm, pressing his balls tightly against Louis’ cheeks to prevent leakage from his hole. With a final grunt, Harry stopped thrusting and just stayed in Louis for a moment, tenderly rubbing a thumb along his jaw. He stayed inside Louis, but reached into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out their favourite butt plug. It was a dark purple in colour, as well as long and thick like Harry. It had several little notches that felt incredible when they slowly stimulated Louis’ inner walls.

 

“Wanna keep you full of my come babes... get you nice and full of my baby.” Harry said as he leaned down and licked Louis’ nose playfully.

 

Louis winced as Harry pulled out carefully. Harry dropped his face down to Louis’ hole, and gently lapped at some of the come that inevitably started dripping out. He quickly lubed up the plug and twisted it inside. He sat back and enjoyed his work for a moment before sitting back up, and crossing his legs.

 

Louis climbed into Harry’s lap, settling his legs on Harry’s thighs and his feet on the bed behind Harry. Harry tugged the blindfold from Louis’ eyes but left it resting on his forehead. He placed two gentle kissed to Louis’ lashes, which were still slightly damp from the tears. Louis scooped up some of his own come from his tummy and made a show of dramatically sliding his coated finger along his own tongue, looking up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes. He hollowed out his cheeks bones, and removed his finger with a dramatic “pop”. He stuck his tongue out and Harry eagerly accepted, sucking the come into his own mouth with a dimple-exposing grin. He leaned forward and kissed Louis, swapping the fluid between them.

 

Harry braced Louis’ hips and laid him down on his back. He placed gentle kisses up his neck, and across his jaw. He smoothed back Louis’ sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. He slid the blindfold the rest of the way off and tossed it over the edge of the bed. He gently kissed Louis’ eyelids once again and smiled softly when he felt his them tickle his lips. Louis' eyelashes had always been one of his favourite things about him after all.

 

Harry adjusted Louis so he was tucked into his side, with his head resting on Harry’s chest. He ran a single finger down Louis’ spine, letting his nail gently scratch the ridges. Louis shivered and gripped Harry a little tighter. Harry used his free hand to grab Louis’ wrist and softly kissed in a circle around it.

 

Louis settled himself so he was detached from Harry and lying back on his own pillows. He settled one hand on his tummy and gentle rubbed circles onto the skin with his other. He glanced up at Harry with a cheeky grin and a subtle bite of his lip.  Harry groaned and rolled over onto Louis, resting his cheek on his tummy.

 

“Gimme like… ten minutes Lou, and I’ll be ready to go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much for reading! Again all feedback is welcomed. I am a nurse and definitely not someone with an English studies background so apologies for any grammatical errors (especially with colons and semi colons!) 
> 
> http://litleloulove.tumblr.com


End file.
